


绝对零度

by Tangxun



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangxun/pseuds/Tangxun





	绝对零度

《绝对零度》下

金泰亨缓缓从巨大的冲击中缓过来，嘴巴张了好久才挤出不完整的一句话：“你......你是说......你喜.......欢......”

回应他的是铺天盖地而来的吻，是金硕珍身上的草莓薄荷清香。

心跳越来越快，越来越快，仿佛下一秒就要冲破胸膛。金硕珍感受到了金泰亨的回应，反倒变得羞涩起来，在金泰亨温暖口腔内作恶的舌头刚想退出，就被他的柔软缠住了。不知道是不是因为埋藏太久的感情突然喷薄而出而导致的情动，这变得像一场厮杀，双方互不罢休的拉扯着。

金泰亨的手也没闲着，把金硕珍的家居服扯开大半，粉粉嫩嫩的小仓鼠完全暴露在金泰亨眼中。金硕珍天生细皮嫩肉，哪里禁得起金泰亨的点火，手所过之处留下一个个可爱的粉色印记。

金硕珍被抚摸得早就失了魂儿，软趴趴地靠在冰箱上，两只手搭在金泰亨肩膀上被动地承受着金泰亨的情动。金泰亨顾及着厨房是公共区域，金硕珍又天生体寒，强按着升腾起的欲望，拢好了金硕珍大开的衣襟，打横抱起金硕珍回了卧室。

一被抱到床上，金硕珍就被牢牢地禁锢在了金泰亨和柔软的被子之间。金硕珍曾经好几次以帮洗被单为由，抱着弟弟的被单闻着，似乎这样就能有金泰亨环抱着他的错觉。现在他真切地躺在弟弟的床上，却感觉不真实了。

金泰亨感觉到身下人的分神，加重了亲吻的力度。金硕珍乖乖仰头承受着缠绵的吻，不受控制的津液顺着金硕珍嘴角流向耳畔，金泰亨见状，凑上去小奶狗一般吮吸得干干净净，顺势含住了

金硕珍珠玉般圆润的耳垂，不轻不重有一下没一下地咬着，金硕珍被撩拨到发出一股股战栗，越发身软如泥。

金泰亨突然支起身子，俯视着金硕珍：“哥，你想好了吗，这一步迈出了，就再也回不来了。”

金硕珍用沾染了情欲的眼神回应：“想好了，我愿意，因为我爱你——”

金硕珍话音刚落，金泰亨就不管不顾地再次压了上去，一把扯掉了金硕珍的睡裤，随机大手贴上了金硕珍柔软的臀尖。金硕珍平时看着瘦，但该饱满的地方肉却出乎意料的紧致饱满，金泰亨揉搓着金硕珍的臀瓣，金硕珍就敏感得哼哼唧唧。

金泰亨另一只手抚过金硕珍胸前两点，就感受到身下人挺起胸脯迎合他，金泰亨满意地揉捏着小樱桃，腾出另一只手拿出早备在床头的润滑剂挤在指尖，往金硕珍已经略泛湿意的穴口探去。

修长的手指在里面才进入了一点就被肠肉牢牢吸住，金泰亨亲了亲金硕珍嘴角：“宝宝，放松一点。”  
大概是吻的作用，金硕珍放松了一点，金泰亨的手指继续向前探，在经过一点的时候，金硕珍发出了甜腻得不像样的哼声，金泰亨知道，那是他的敏感点，于是又加一指，在那点时重时轻地按压。

金硕珍已被情潮折磨得不像样，前端渗出了点点清液，但是因为某人的疏忽，没有被很好地照顾到。金硕珍将手放在小硕珍那处，想要自我缓解，被金泰亨察了，于是他停止了在胸前作恶的手，一路向下握住了前面，上上下下动起来，还故意使坏地在马眼处按压着。嘴含住了可口的小草莓，三处带来的快感让金硕珍过了一会就弓着身子泄了出来。

金硕珍前端泄完，后面的空虚感加重了几分，于是他张开两条大长腿，将粉嫩的穴肉暴露在空气中，脸上泛着潮红：“泰亨......快进来......”

金泰亨却坏得很，将炙热抵在穴口就是不进去，将自己的鼻尖贴上金硕珍的，低声引诱道：“珍珍，你知道怎么说的......”

金硕珍浑身燃烧着欲火，哪里还顾得上面子，凑在金泰亨耳边软软糯糯地说：“泰亨......快点进来......快进来疼疼珍珍......要泰亨把珍珍弄哭......”

金泰亨听了下腹一紧，连血液都像在倒流，立马捅进金硕珍身体里，快速操弄起来。肠肉拼命吮吸着小泰亨，抽出时依依不舍地牢牢吸住。金泰亨找到刚才那块敏感点，重点攻击那块地方。

金硕珍被潮水般的快感和刚才的羞耻逼得留下泪水，金泰亨吻去泪珠: “不要哭，宝宝，我轻一点......”

金硕珍被金泰亨的温柔感动得又是一波泪水，整个人哭得稀里哗啦的，只会反反复复说：“泰亨......你真好......你真好......我爱你......泰亨.....”

“我也爱你，珍珍宝贝。”

终于情欲到达了高潮，金泰亨和金硕珍几乎同时射了出来。金硕珍早已软得没有力气，金泰亨拿起纸巾给金硕珍温柔地擦拭。随后将金硕珍搂入怀中，吻着小仓鼠的发旋，柔声说道：“珍珍，还好是你，还好没有错过你......”

两人紧紧相贴，能够感受彼此胸腔内有力的跳动，两个人心里都清楚，这是只为对方才会有的心跳频率，正如绝对零度下唯一存在的能量。

全文完


End file.
